Nurse Ayumu
by Halo31
Summary: Your Childhood Friend Ayumu goes to your apartment to meet up to go to class together, but there is one problem. You are Sick! You can't get up and Ayumu decides to take care of you today instead of going to class.


This is loosely based in the Love Live SIF ALL Stars Universe, because of a lack of translations for side story and past Ch1 of the main story, as well as me being unable to understand Japanese I made up some details.

Unfortunately, there is no Ayumu tag so I have only listed OC

Anyway hope you enjoy this! As always his is Cross-Posted to AO3

Note: Miya is the name I gave the Protagonist in LLAS

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

It's morning but you remain asleep through your alarm for about an hour, your childhood friend, Ayumu Uehara has arrived outside your apartment. Your parents, fortunately, had an apartment they stayed in before you were born and had intended to sell it but could not get a satisfying offer for the apartment. When they heard you wanted to go to Nijigasaki High School with Ayumu, they allowed you to move into their old apartment. You've been here since you started at Nijigasaki, your mom drops by every so often to check-in. Ayumu has a key to your apartment, she comes by often though she usually knocks not wanting to be rude.

Ayumu approaches the door and knocks. After no response for a while, she knocks again.

Meanwhile, you are still in bed and hear someone at the door, you try to get up, but you can not. Your body aches all over the place and you feel dizzy, on top of that you feel like someone turned on a heater in the middle of a hot summer day.

"Miya-chan! Are you there?" Ayumu yells

Ayumu pouts and takes out her key. Ayumu sighs, "Did she sleep through her alarm again?" Ayumu says as she unlocks and opens the door. "Miya-chan, are you awake?" Ayumu asks as she heads towards your room.

Just as she approaches your door, you fall out of your bed trying to get up making a loud thump. Ayumu quickly rushes into your room.

"Miya-chan?!" Ayumu asks as she runs over beside you. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"A-Ayumu-chan?" you say in a soft voice

"What happened?" Ayumu asks as she goes to stroke your head "Your forehead is really hot"

"I-I f-fell out o-of bed tr-trying to answer th-the door" You struggle to say "M-My body is a-aches, I c-can't move"

Ayumu provides you with a lap pillow.

"Y-You should g-get to c-class" you tell Ayumu.

Ayumu responds "No, I'm taking care of you today and you can't say no"

Being too sick you are unable to argue, and you simply look at Ayumu and say "T-Thank you Ayumu-chan"

"Let's get you back in bed" Ayumu says as she lifts you up back to your bed. She sets you down and pulls your sheets over you. "I'll go get you some water, are you hungry?" Ayumu asks

"Y-Yes" you reply

"I'll make you something" Ayumu says as she walks out the door.

Ayumu thinks to herself "What should I make?" She goes to the kitchen to see what ingredients she must work with. "Guess I'll make some Okayu" Ayumu decides and gets to cooking. Before she starts cooking, she goes to give you your glass of water and brings a small, foldable table.

"Here you go" Ayumu says as she puts the cup down.

"Thank you, Ayumu" you respond. Ayumu gives a smile and walks out to continue making some food.

A little while later, Ayumu finishes making Okayu and brings it into your room. She places it on the table and moves the table closer to your bed. You try to get up and struggle to sit up, Ayumu notices this and helps you sit up.

Ayumu sits on your bed and picks up the bowl. She then takes the spoon and takes a spoon full of Okayu and tells you "Open up"

The fact that Ayumu is feeding you doesn't cross your mind.

When you finish the bowl and your glass of water, Ayumu asks "Do you want more? Do you need more water?"

You respond "J-Just some water"

Ayumu then takes the bowl and spoon as well as the glass of water and exits your room. Ayumu puts the bowl and spoon in the sink and refill the glass with water and returns with it. Ayumu tells you "Now lie down and get some rest"

"Ayumu, are you s-sure I can't convince you to go to c-class? There is a g-group practice t-today" you ask knowing how much she is working hard to be a school idol and prepare for the School Idol Festival.

"Oh no I totally forgot we had a group practice today!" she exclaims, realizing she had totally forgotten about practice today. "I said I was going to take care of you today, nothing is going to change that, my priority right now is you" she tells you as she takes out her phone. Ayumu types in the Nijigasaki School Idol Club group chat "Miya-chan is sick today and I am taking care of her, so I won't be at practice today!" Almost immediately everyone sends get well soon messages and Ayumu shows them to you.

"See everyone cares about you" Ayumu assures

You see the get well soon messages and them saying they practice with just 8 of them today. You tell Ayumu "Say thank you to them for me" and which she immediately starts typing. "And sent" Ayumu says out loud.

"Now get some sleep, I'll be in the living room if you need me" Ayumu says as she gets up and walks out the door "Let me know if you need me"

You lie down and tell her "Ayumu, thank you" which she gives another smile and exits your room. You lie down for a while and fall asleep shortly after.

The rest of the day goes relatively uneventful, Ayumu heated up the Okayu from earlier for lunch. Shizuku, Rina, and Emma brought some food for dinner as well. Ayumu reluctant to leave you alone for the night and goes to get a futon and sleeps on the floor in your room. You had told her she could sleep on the couch outside, but she was insistent on being right by your side. Being too sick you didn't put up much of a fight.

The following morning you aren't dizzy anymore, but you have developed a high fever and your body still aches though you can move a bit by yourself now. Ayumu again looks after you for the day and once again refuses to leave you alone.

"Ayumu you need to go to school" you tell her

"No! I'm taking care of you till you are better!" Ayumu responds loudly

Ayumu is once again is being stubborn about taking care of you. You really don't want her to miss school, but she does not want to leave you. Eventually, you give up trying to convince her to go to school and you let her take care of you.

Ayumu spends the day taking care of you again, nothing eventful happens until late that night.

You are tossing and turning and fall off your bed, fortunately, Ayumu's futon was below the bed and you fall onto it which wakes up Ayumu

"Huh?!" Ayumu yells as she wakes up, she takes a moment to notice you fell out your bed. Ayumu doesn't want to wake you up, so she puts the blanket over you and cuddles with you, like the 2 of you did during sleepovers when you were younger. "Good night, Miya-chan" she says as she drifts back to sleep

The following morning you wake up to Ayumu stroking your hair. "Hehehe, your sleeping face was always so cute~~" she whispered

"Huh, Ayumu-chan?" you say as you wake up

"Good morning sleepy head" Ayumu says with a cute smile

"Uh Ayumu, why are you in my bed?" you ask

"You fell out of your bed, and I didn't want to wake you" Ayumu responds

Ayumu puts her hand on your forehead, "I think you still have a fever still, and I won't leave so don't ask" Ayumu shuts you down before you even say anything. "Ayumu I can move around by myself now" you tell trying to get her to not miss a third day of class.

"What did I just say?! You need to rest; I'll take care of you today as well" Ayumu says as she strokes your cheek

The day goes better today, being able to stand up and walk around you can move around and take care of yourself. Ayumu, of course, is very insistent on you staying in bed. The day also goes by uneventful.

The following day, you have fully recovered but Ayumu wanted to be sure. She took your temperature to make sure you didn't have a fever and asked you to do some light movements to prove you can move around no problem. After Ayumu is convinced the two of you eat breakfast and get ready to go to school. When you arrive in class, everyone rushes to ask where you and Ayumu had been, after explaining that Ayumu was taking care of you while you were sick some people teased about you two being alone together.

Unfortunately, you don't remember much of the first or second day of Ayumu taking care of you, Ayumu fills in what happened those 2 days. Later that day, you arrive at the clubroom where everyone rushes toward the two of you and after doing some catching up, the 10 of you go to the practice room for a group practice. Turns out they decided to wait for you to get better before having a full group practice and had been working on other stuff to prepare for the School Idol Festival and practicing individually.

After club activities, you and Ayumu are leaving school together.

"Ayumu, thank you for taking care of me" you say while walking beside her

"Your Welcome, I expect some repayment though" she responds

"Ehhhhhh?!" you look at Ayumu in disbelief

"Fuuu~~ You and I are going to Akihabara on the weekend" Ayumu says with a smile

"Okay fine, but don't expect me to buy you something expensive!" you respond

Ayumu looks at you and both of you start laughing. "Well I'll treat you for something sweet for now" you offer

"Okay let's go" Ayumu says excitedly as she grabs your arm and starts running while dragging you along

You say to her "Ayumu! Slow Down!" as she leads you toward her favorite sweets store.


End file.
